Heretofore methods of applying fixed process parameters to the processing of moldable polymeric compounds during curing and/or solidification have resulted in both reduced productivity due to overly conservative cure times, and poor product uniformity due to the inability of the fixed process parameters to accommodate the inherent variability in the curing and/or solidification process.
Attempts have been made to analyze dielectric properties for determining the cure state of a curing part. In particular, the following references, incorporated fully herein by reference, disclose various techniques that may be related to analyzing curing states and/or solidification processes:
U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS4,344,142filed Aug. 6, 1975with inventor(s)Diehr, II et al.4,373,092filed Dec. 29, 1980with inventor(s)Zsolnay4,399,100filed Dec. 29, 1980with inventor(s)Zsolnay, et al.4,423,371filed Sep. 3, 1981with inventor(s)Senturia, et al.4,496,697filed Aug. 24, 1982with inventor(s)Zsolnay, et al.4,510,103filed Sep. 19, 1983with inventor(s)Yamaguchi, et al.4,551,807filed Aug. 17, 1983with inventor(s)Hinrichs, et al.4,723,908filed May 1, 1985with inventor(s)Kranbuehl4,777,431filed Jun. 27, 1986with inventor(s)Day, et al.4,773,021filed Sep. 20, 1988with inventor(s)Harris, et al.4,868,769filed Sep. 19, 1989with inventor(s)Persson, et al.5,032,525filed Mar. 31, 1988with inventor(s)Lee, et al.5,219,498filed Nov. 12, 1991with inventor(s)Keller, et al.5,317,252filed Sep. 15, 1992with inventor(s)Kranbuehl5,486,319filed Dec. 29, 1993with inventor(s)Stone, et al.5,528,155filed Jun. 18, 1996with inventor(s)King, et al.5,872,447filed Sep. 10, 1997with inventor(s)Hager, III